Internet Wars
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: SLASH! Eight hours on a plane, and now everyone was asleep. Except for the Miz. We were both on Twitter so I decided to tweet him for the hell of it. The first thing to come into my head to say to him? ‘ at Be Jealous - you're gay’. Let the games begin.


Warning: **Slash, Language, Sexual Content. Don't read if slash isn't your kind of thing.**

Summary: Eight hours on a plane, and now everyone was asleep. Except for the Miz. We were both on Twitter so I decided to tweet him for the hell of it. The first thing to come into my head to say to him? 'at Be Jealous _you're gay_'. Let the games begin. PWP.

*Disclaimer: I do not own neither men or the web craze known as Twitter. I do however own the dirty tweets between the two of them after this one from Jericho 'at Be Jealous _And the faux hawk is the new fanny pack_. about a minute ago from TwitterFon', that one and the ones before are their actual tweets! And I also own the naughty things I make them do to each other. :D

A/N: **This is based on a real 'Twitter feud' Chris Jericho & The Miz had like last month and still are doing.** Told from Jericho's POV. And I changed their usernames a bit and the times they actually tweeted. Everything is the same though so any mistakes in grammar are their own wrong doings. LOL.

Happy reading!

* * *

Eight hours on a plane, and there wasn't a damn thing to do. God, I hate being bored. That was when I became the most destructive. Everyone was now asleep though so there was no one to raise hell with me. I examined the plane from my seat of anyone who was awake. Dammit! No one. I continued to search and when I got to the very back I saw someone to play with. Next to a very sleep John Morrison (and by very sleep I mean, mouth wide open, snoring like a bear very sleep. There you have it people, John Morrison is _very_ unattractive when he is asleep) the Miz wide awake on his phone, more than likely on Twitter.

Yes, I Chris Jericho have a Twitter account. What? I gotta stay hip and young somehow. Okay, I didn't just say that. I glanced at the pretty, younger man once more before turning back in my seat as I looked down at my phone. We were both on Twitter so I decided to tweet him for the hell of it. The first thing to come into my head to say to him?

at Be Jealous _you're gay_ about a minute ago from TwitterFon.

Let the games begin. I smiled deviously as I heard him laugh softly. I looked down and saw that he had already replied.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _u flat iron ur hair n im the gay one?_ about a minute ago from mobile web.

So he was just as bored as I was, and needed entertainment just like me. I laughed loudly, making Christian, who was sitting next to me, stir in his sleep, and groan. Good one kid. I smiled as I typed.

at Be Jealous _hmmmm good call. Then again u use mounds of sculpting paste to assemble your purple faux hawk as u admire yourself in the mirror_ about half a second ago from TwitterFon.

Ha! Take that you fucking pretty boy! Now all he had to do was tell me that I'm superior and awesome and that I won. After that I'd leave him alone… maybe. I looked down at my phone again.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _if_ _u looked this good u would do the same_. about a minute ago from mobile web.

That bitch! I knew he was smirking right now, but I turned around just to be sure if he was or not. He was, of course. It was a sexy little smirk. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I turned around quickly. Scratch that earlier plan about ending this so soon. He was _not_ going win this war. I typed him back.

at Be Jealous_ if I looked that good I would put a bag on my head_ about less than a second ago from TwitterFon.

I turned to him again, only this time with a smirk of my own. He just nodded his head, and turned his attention back to his phone. I stared at him as he typed his reply. He was so cute when he typed, he seemed to be concentrating so hard like it was a complicated math problem or something. When he finished I turned back in my seat and read his reply.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _i cant do this back n forth my dad always taught my to respect the elderly_. about a minute ago from mobile web.

I guffawed. What the fuck!? I am _not_ old! I'm still the same Sexy Beast I was ten years ago. I'll show that youngin' who's old. If this was his way of trying to end this, he had another fucking thing coming. I didn't even want to turn around because I knew he had that damn smirk on his face. And if he stuck his tongue out at me one more time I was going to drag him into the bathroom, and fuck him into oblivion.

No! Not yet. Right now I had to work him up to that point, cause I guarantee that's going to happen when this is all over. I finally wrote back.

at Be Jealous _Did he teach u to say "do u want fries with that?"...might come in handy someday_. about a minute ago from TwitterFon.

He gasped slightly. Clearly a bit insulted by my remark. Good. I turned to him, a huge grin on my face, and it seems as though he was prepared for me to silently taunt him because he used his right hand to flip me off. My grin grew wider as I turned in my seat again as he started to type.

Name the time and the place, pretty boy. I looked down at his response.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar)_ it did come in handy back in 1996 remember those days when u actually had hair. its cool though bald is the new black_. about a minute ago from mobile web.

I touched my hair defensively, and pouted as I heard him laugh. I have a very good head of hair thank you very much. I replied:

at Be Jealous _And the faux hawk is the new fanny pack_. about a minute ago from TwitterFon.

Don't get me wrong, I actually really liked his faux hawk. It was sexy on him, especially with the purple streaks in it. I'd never let him know that though, it would just inflate that already huge ego he has. God, the guy was so damn cocky.

I know, I'm cocky too, so I cant really talk, but come on! Look at me. I have my reasons for being overly confident. I guess he does too… no, I _know_ he does. I just haven't seen his _main_ reason yet.

Anyways, back to this little game. I checked his response, and choked on air when I read it.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _fanny packs? speaking of which i found urs & found some lube in it. what the hell u do after work Jericho? _about a minute ago from mobile web.

Wouldn't he like to know. Okay, so he wanted to get dirty. Well it's about damn time. The boy has no idea what he's getting into now. He wants to get into a sexual conversation war with _me_? Bad fucking move on his part. I always win those kind of fights. Always. They are my specialty, believe me. I can get into such a detailed conversation on sex that I'd make a fucking porn star blush.

I anxiously typed back.

at Be Jealous _Boo! You ruined your surprise._ _Actually I bought it for you and Morrison to use with each other. _about less than a second ago from TwitterFon.

I heard him gasp, and I could practically feel the anger seeping off of his sexy little body. I turned and gave him an innocent, 'What? You started it sweet cakes, I'm just going along with it' look. He gritted his teeth, and started typing. I watched him pound his fingers angrily on the phone, he looked so delicious when he was pissed off. Almost made me want to skip ahead on with my plan like right the fuck now. I waited until he was done to turn around in my seat again.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _that was nice of u but u and Show need it more. don't want him to hurt u dude. _about a minute ago from mobile web.

I grimaced and shuddered at the thought. Okay, just because I chose him to be my new tag partner while Adam was out on injury does not in any way mean I'm going to fuck him. That will never, ever happen. He's just so gross and….big. And not in the way that matters most people.

Ewww! I think I just threw up a little in my mouth at the thought.

Oh God, I hope he does not have a Twitter account! If he sees that he'll try to make a move on me, and then I'll have to deflate him with a spork.

Wouldn't want that now would we?

Okay, this guy is good. It was time to turn it up a notch.

at Be Jealous _No, no, I insist. Besides everyone knows your Morrison's biatch so just take the damn gift and have some good anal fun with your boyfriend. :) _about less than a minute ago from TwitterFon.

If there was one thing he hated it was being called a bitch, or any form of the word in this case. So I wasn't surprised when I read his next reply.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _and ur my bitch, aren't u Chrissy poo? _about a minute ago from mobile web.

Before I could even conjure up a response, he had posted again.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _and_ _why aren't u wearin those ass-less leather chaps i bought u? _about 2 minutes ago from mobile web.

I licked my lips as I felt my pants grow tighter around me, and I started to sweat profusely at his responses. Mmmm, if he only knew what he did to me. I didn't dare glance back at him. He knew what was coming, and he thought he was going to be the one calling the shots. Not this time around, buddy. I needed to get back in control fast.

at Be Jealous _If anyone is going to be the bitch in this 'relationship' it's definitely you sweet cheeks. _about less than a minute ago.

And before he could comprehend what I had just said, I added:

at Be Jealous _And you wish you could see me in ass-less leather chaps. Who doesn't? But you never will, so just keep jackin' off to the thought of it, love. _about a half a second ago.

I heard him growl. He fucking _growled_, and it was the sexiest noise I'd ever heard anyone make. I turned to him, innocently smiling, and waving at him. He just glared at me with lust filled eyes. We stared at each other for a long minute before a smile slowly crept upon his face. He looked at his phone again, typing.

I didn't like that look, not one damn bit. But it excited me in many different ways.

at IAmJericho(HearMeRoar) _wow u've got a dirty mouth on u Chrissy. i bet u know how to put it to good use when ur down on ur knees, huh bitch? _about 2 minutes ago.

I felt my jaw drop as I read it, and re-read it over, and over again. That's cool. We could totally play like that.

at Be Jealous _Of course, love. Even your boyfriend Morrison knows that ;) You'll never know the pleasures of my mouth though. You poor thing._ about less than a minute ago.

I guess that was it for him, because before I could even exhale, he was at my seat, and pulling me up by my shirt. My phone flying from my lap and onto the floor. He dragged me into the same, tiny as fuck, may cause major claustrophobia, bathroom I had pictured dragging him into, and pushed me to my knees. This was not how it was suppose to turn out. _I_ was suppose to be the one in control.

But, seeing how hard, and excited he was for me, I just couldn't resist. I didn't care if I wasn't in control anymore. We were both going to be very happy campers in the end. And he had cracked first, so I did win. That's all that matters.

"Morrison knows how these pretty lips feel, and I don't." He said, brushing his fingers softly against my lips. "Why is that?"

I had been lying about that, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I liked the whole jealous thing he had going on right now. I mean, I did have sex with him, but that'll just be our little secret. I shrugged one shoulder lazily. "You weren't around." I said as I started to undo his pants, and slide them down along with his boxers, his erection slapping flesh up against his stomach.

Oh God, who would've thought he would be one of the _very _few guys in the lockeroom who claim to be hung, and actually is? Kinda caught me by surprise to say the least.

I immediately took him into my mouth, getting in as much as I could, what I couldn't get I wrapped my hand around and stroked. He leaned back against the sink, hands falling to my hair, twisting and pulling it. It was so hot.

I started a very vicious suction on his cock, bobbing and jerking quickly.

"Fuck, yeah. Suck it baby." He growled, untangling one of his hands from my hair, and using it to grip onto the sink. "You really are a pro at this Chrissy."

I smirked around him, and hummed; knowing damn well the pleasure that caused him. I looked up at him with sinful eyes, and pulled off his dick to lick at the underside, sucking at the sensitive nerve there. He did that growl again, and I could no longer fight the urge to get myself off. I shoved my free hand in my pants and started stroking furiously.

"I'm…not…going…to…last…" He panted. "You need to-to stop before I…Holy shit Jericho!"

Just what I wanted to hear. While he was babbling, I had snuck a finger into his entrance, stroking his sweet spot almost instantly. Making him scream like the good little bitch that he is.

I thrust my fingers a few more times before he finally came, I swallowed his heavy load greedily. He tasted so damn good.

I sat back on my haunches, and hummed, licking my lips. He abruptly pulled me up, and crashed our mouths together, as he undid my pants, pulling them down. He pulled back from the kiss, and looked down, an eyebrow cocked.

"Going commando?" He asked, laughing.

I blushed. What? You gotta let your parts hang naturally once and awhile you know? And those are some damn comfortable pants.

Oh, fuck it. I don't have to justify myself to you or him.

"Shut up." I said, pulling his face against mine again, kissing him harder than before. I hissed against his lips when he started roughly stroking my cock.

"Oh…fuck!" I groaned, thrusting into his hand, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The motherfucker was getting to me. Setting some kind of routine with his hand that had me going crazy.

_Up. Down. Twist. Up. Down. Twist. Up. Down. Fucking Twist._

I was loving every single minute of it. Sweat started to form on my face as my orgasm drew near. He kissed me one more time before dropping to his knees, and swallowing me whole.

I screamed as I felt my entire being dragged out of me through my orgasm. I shuddered and whined, until there was nothing left.

That little fucker kept going though, knowing it was too much. He didn't stop until I came again. The second time damn near killing me, it was so intense. I've _never_ came that hard before in my life. Ever. And I've had some pretty amazing orgasms mind you. These two had been brain numbing.

Shit. What was my name again? I seriously forgot my fucking name! How is that even possible?

He got to his feet, that damn smirk on his face. "Chris. You're name is Chris." He said laughing. "Blew your mind didn't I?"

Chris! That was it! Dammit, how did he know I had forgotten my name? I seriously just seen his ego multiply by at least a thousand.

"I hate you." I muttered. He laughed, and kissed me again. Then we got our clothes back on, and exited the bathroom one at a time. Him first though, and I waited five minutes just incase any of the guys were awake now.

Luckily for us, they were all still fast asleep.

While walking down the aisle to get to my seat, I felt a slap on my ass. I turned to find Miz smirking at me.

I smiled, and kept walking. Before I sat down, I picked my phone up off the floor. I was still logged in. My smile grew wider.

at Be Jealous _You're still gay. _about less than a minute ago.

**Okay, I just noticed I made Jericho a whore in this one. LOL. Oh well, you love him anyways. Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
